


Yellow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Power Imbalance, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ramsay decorates his neck with bruises and ribbons.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Ramsay dresses his neck with bruises and ribbons. Today, his ribbon is blue, because Ramsay notices the beginning stages of infection. 

The sores dotting his legs throb and pucker with pus. Still, he doesn't complain. 

Complaining only earns him a red ribbon. Red means no food and limited water until he decides otherwise. Injuries will fester and bubble with infections until he decides to bring out the yellow ribbon. 

Yellow allows him more food than he can handle. A bath waits for him afterwards and a promise to clean everything. 

Yellow means his bruises are healing. It's time for games.


End file.
